


The War of all Wars.

by ImJustKindaHere



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Technoblade - Fandom, mcyt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustKindaHere/pseuds/ImJustKindaHere
Summary: “Shit- guys, you need to get out of there! I don’t think we can win this one yet- we need more time!” The stupid war. So many people trying to go after Dream all at once. Anybody could’ve told you there was an easier way to do it. A way that would’ve required less chaos- less pain and suffering. But it’s not like any of them were okay with listening to a set leader. Both sides were against Dream, but its not like they were going to listen to each other or anything. And now here we are. The war of all wars- a war against Dream.What a stupid mistake.
Kudos: 6





	The War of all Wars.

Technoblade had already been exiled from L’manburg, obviously. He destroyed it with Wilbur. And... lost Wilbur in the process. He ran away after that with Phil’s help, and he disappeared from Dream’s radar. He was free to do what he needed to do, and he couldn’t hurt anybody from where he was. It was a perfect opportunity, and he’d taken it without hesitation. Now his voices would never be able to take over for him.

Or at least... they wouldn’t be as bad as before.

Technoblade had never imagined Dream would show up at his home. He couldn’t believe it when he heard the knocking at his door. But Dream was here, looking the same as always. That sick smile that just radiated smugness; the sword constantly drawn; the aura of a cruel and powerful man.

Techno opened the door for said man. Why? He hated Dream. Dream wanted him imprisoned. He could’ve waited it out or something. Avoided the man and keep hiding. Only problem is, Dream had Wilbur with him. Not the Wilbur Techno knew, but Wilbur nonetheless. Phil had told him about Ghostbur in his letters once or twice. Technoblade had just never seen him up close. And that’s the only reason he spoke with Dream.

“Technoblade, you’re in quite a bit of trouble. You’ve committed acts of treason, murder, major vandalism, and resisting punishment... I’ve been told the others want to see you dead for your actions. But I’m willing to make a bit of a bargain. Fair warning, if you don’t listen to me I’ll just get rid of good ol’ Ghostbur here.”

Dream was so confusing sometimes. At least he wasn’t trying to kill him. That was nice. But he was willing to kill someone else- how does a ghost melt? Wh- Dream was threatening Techno with Wilbur’s second- fourth life here? How cruel and confusing.

“I’m aware of what I’ve done, but I’m a _changed_ man, Dream. Leave Ghostbur alone and think about it for a second. I’m not a beast like that anymore, I’ve even started up farming as a hobby-“

“I don’t care. You’re avoiding punishment for crimes that are unacceptable. I’m willing to let you get out of it alive, however you’d be rotting in a prison of my design. I know you’re not going to make killing you easy, so I figured I’d come here to sort things out. You either turn yourself in to me when the prison is constructed and operational, or I get rid of your family. Phil, Tommy, even Ghostbur. I’ll make sure you never see them again! But you can totally just- resist arrest again I guess. Just know all of them will die, and it’ll be your own fault.”

Yikes. So now this was how things were going. Wonderful. How was he supposed to fix this one?

“I see.. there isn’t really a choice, is there? When the time comes, let me know. I’ll be there, but you better leave them alone after that.”

A sentence that may come back to bite him later.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya hi! This is only the beginning of what I hope will be a cool,fun, and ridiculously sad story. Please enjoy it, and be patient with me lmao.


End file.
